1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and more specifically to locks finding particular but not exclusive utility for bicycles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an improved cable lock and bracket for securing a cable lock to a bicycle both for storage and to secure the bicycle to a fixed object.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Bicycle locks include two primary types of locks. The first is a U-bolt type lock of the kind manufactured by Kryptonite Locks. The U-bolt type lock is essentially comprised of large, solid U-shaped bolt, which is typically made of hardened steel, and a padlock that attaches to the ends of the U-bolt. The lock is carried on the bicycle in a holder or bracket.
A second common type of bicycle lock is a cable lock. The cable is usually composed of twisted strands of steel wire. The cable wire is commonly encased in a plastic or rubber cover. The cable is normally coiled for convenience of storage. One end of the cable is permanently fixed to a lock body or casing. The second end of the cable includes a locking pin or bolt-like tip, which may be attached into and removed from the lock body when the locking mechanism is activated or deactivated. The locking mechanism typically includes a key operated lock, although some cable lock devices utilize a combination lock.
Various brackets exist in the bicycle market for both types of locks. These brackets are conventionally attached to the bicycle frame by a bolt.
The above-described conventional locks are normally capable of securing only one portion of the bicycle to a fixed structure. For example, the conventional U-bolt type lock is normally used to secure one of the bars or stays of the frame, such as the seat stay, to a light post or other fixed structure. The principal component of the lock, namely, the U-bolt, is simply not big enough to secure other components of the bicycle, such as the front wheel. Similarly, a conventional cable lock is also normally used to secure the frame, and perhaps one of the wheels, typically the rear wheel. The cable on a conventional cable lock is normally not long enough to secure the frame and both wheels, and even if it were, such a long cable would add weight and be unduly cumbersome to store when not in use.
Modern bicycles are often provided with quick-release mechanisms for the wheels and other portions of the bicycle, such as the seat. If only one portion of the bicycle is secured with a conventional U-bolt or conventional cable lock, the other portions of the bicycle remain exposed to theft. Accordingly, an improved and convenient apparatus and method for securing multiple portions of a bicycle to a fixed structure is desired.